


What’s This?

by Monsieur_Grenouille



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Awkwardness, Fanfiction, M/M, Making Out, joetrick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsieur_Grenouille/pseuds/Monsieur_Grenouille
Summary: Patrick discovers fanfic. Based on the ao3 prompt.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Joe Trohman
Kudos: 9





	What’s This?

“JOSEPH!!!” Patrick yelled from the basement couch, “I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!!” 

Joe was downstairs in a matter of seconds, nervous when he saw Patrick had his laptop with him. “What’s wrong?” he asked, trying to keep his sanity. If Patrick found his ao3 account, he was screwed. 

Patrick clicked a few times before spinning the laptop around. Yep. It was the ao3 page. “They’re writing stories about us.” he grimaced. “I like to think that Pete and I are just friends, but they’re ruining that.” The singer scrolled a little more. 

Joe played dumb. “Who’s they?”

“The _internet_ , idiot. Sit down, Joe.” Patrick hissed at him. Joe sat down obediently, putting his arm around his boyfriend. Patrick kept scrolling through, and his facial expressions were priceless. “Why do they think I like Pete?” he gagged, “He’s straight!”

Joe laughed quietly as he explained, “It’s fiction, Patrick, they don’t write Pete as straight, since they don’t have to. They can make us into anything. See that one right there? We’re superheroes in that one.” Joe kissed the back of Patrick’s head. Patrick shook his head and sighed.

”They don’t write as much about Pete and Meghan. They should. Because _Pete and Meghan are actually a thing_.” Patrick looked as if he was about to lose his mind, so Joe moved the trackpad over to the search bar and typed in J-O-E-T-R-I-C-K. He clicked search, and allowed the results to flood the screen. 

“See?” he murmured, “they write about us, and we’re a couple.” he kissed Patrick on the mouth repeatedly, trying to annoy him in the cutest way. Patrick kissed him back, closing the laptop and putting it out of harms way. “I love you,” whispered Joe, “I love you so much.” 

Patrick smiled against his lips as he deepened the kiss. “Holy smokes, Joe.” he mumbled, “You’re amazing.” 

Joe cradled Patrick as they gently made out. When it got hard to breathe, he broke off. “Man,” he panted, “We should do that again sometime. It’s fun.”

Patrick agreed, picking up the laptop again, “Want to try doing some of the stuff we read about us?” he smirked. Joe nodded and clicked on the first thing labeled as Joetrick. 

Let’s just say that it was a weird afternoon.


End file.
